Big Brother: Pokemon Edition
by darkwrath32
Summary: Welcome to Big Brother: Pokemon Edition, where the stakes are high and the privacy is as abundant as a shiny Vespiqueen! Watch 10 Pokemon get into fights, go to the bathroom, and even fall in love (possibly). Rated K plus for dark themes, fake profanity, and some thematic elements. (No characters displayed because there aren't any main ones)
1. The interviews

**Welcome to the first episode of Big Brother: Pokémon Edition! The first episode only introduces our 10 contestants in a sort of interview form. This story was made using a website that I'm afraid to share on this fanfiction (Guidelines are pretty strict, so I won't take any chances) I will put in the website's link on my profile, though.**

 **Also, this story was in a transcript format, but Platrium told me to change it, so I'm using his style of allowed format. Unique, huh? For me, at least...**

 ** _Contestant no. 1: Charmander (male)_**

Charmander sat in a chair surrounded by a green screen while a Magnemite interviewed him.

"So, how old are you?" the Magnemite asked.

Charmander replied, "I'm 12, but it's pretty creepy to ask me that..."

"Don't worry; I'm asking everyone this question, and it's not like we're plotting anything," Magnemite answered.

"My mom told me not to share any personal info like that to complete strangers," Charmander said, realizing he might have messed up.

"Don't worry. This is a completely normal game show where we literally have cameras around a house that you're living in; even the bathroom!" Magnemite cheerfully said, despite how creepy that sentence was.

"That's... not normal."

"By game show I meant season."

"Still..."

 _Charmander is very outgoing yet careful. After hearing about this show, he entered because his family was almost broke and too afraid to participate in something like this. Charmander loves playing video games, especially with his online friends. He has normal friends as well, but he doesn't hang out with them as much. Despite being 12, Charmander enjoys playing violent games like Counterstrike. He streams these games every Friday on Twitch._

 _ **Contestant no. 2: Blissey (female)**_

When Blissey sat down, the chair collapsed from under her.

"So..." Magnemite said.

"Sorry, I'm a little overweight," Blissey replied, feeling bad.

"Oh no, it's completely fine! We need a new chair, though..." said Magnemite, who was clearly mad at Blissey.

"I can see you're mad at me. I feel guilty now..."

"I'm not. Please..."

"If you don't stop being mad, I'm gonna cry," said Blissey, who could literally feel the heat of rage emanating from Magnemite's body.

Magnemite exploded, knocking out Blissey along with himself.

 _Trying to lose a lot of weight, 23-year-old Blissey leads a more active life. She exercises every day for an hour, all while making sure her egg doesn't get damaged. Because of this, she only does jumping jacks and sit-ups, since they both don't have as much risk of breaking the egg as other things. When she isn't exercising, Blissey likes to read a good book while she cools off. She is very sensitive about her weight, and she doesn't like it when people get mad at her._

 _ **Contestant no. 3: Nuzleaf (male)**_

Nuzleaf sat down on a lawn chair, since there weren't any normal chairs lying around. This time, an Elekid interviewed him.

"How old are you?" Elekid asked.

"Look, punk. I don't know why the frick you're asking this question. I'm fricking 15 years old, and even though you're just a cruddy little kid, you could still be plotting something horrible," Nuzleaf replied, along with a string of fake profanities.

"Okay... um, guys?"

"Nah, it'll still be rated TVPG," said Machamp, who was the host of the game show.

"What's good is that you didn't get on my bad side..." said Nuzleaf.

 _Nuzleaf is homeschooled and gets most of his knowledge and entertainment from the internet. Because of this, he isn't very friendly but can tell if anyone is lying, no matter what the conditions. His amazing knowledge of the internet led him to studying steganography, cryptography, and other interesting subjects. He is one of the few beings who have beaten NotPron (look it up), and he is currently trying to solve Kryptos (look it up). This kind of intelligence is amazing for a 15-year-old._

 ** _Contestant no. 4: Snubbull (female)_**

Snubbull smiled as Elekid approached.

"So, how old are you?" Elekid asked.

"Oh, what a wonderful question! I'm 72," Snubbull replied. She seemed like a generic old lady.

"Wow! How come you haven't evolved yet?"

Snubbull immediately became furious, and her voice got much deeper.

"THE PAST IS IN THE PAST, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS," she roared.

Elekid quickly ran away.

 _Trying to forget about her past, Snubbull lives with her husband, Granbull, in London. They have 2 sons and 3 grandchildren. Snubbull is currently the wisest in her family, but she's just a stereotypical old lady. When someone asks her why she hasn't evolved, she will become furious. We currently don't know what happened in the past, but it definitely wasn't pleasant._

 ** _Contestant no. 5: Pichu (male)_**

Pichu was in deep thought, but then he noticed Elekid and focused on him.

"Alright, so how-OH MY GOSH THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Elekid yelled in joy.

Pichu was doing a headstand, but fell over, causing Elekid to squeal.

"I can't do this, Machamp! He's too cute!" Elekid said.

"Okay, see, I would fire you, but this thing put me in such a good mood that I'll give you a promotion!" replied Machamp, who was also filled with joy.

"YAAAAAAAY!"

"YAAAAAAAY!"

While everyone was frolicking around, Pichu pulled out a phone and called someone.

Hello? This is Pichu," he said quietly. "Yes, my plan worked. Now all we have to do is-"

The video cut off because the camera guy turned his video recorder off and started frolicking with everyone but Pichu.

 _Sorry, we couldn't finish interviewing Pichu because he disappeared shortly after this recording._

 ** _Contestant no. 6: Shiftry (male)_**

Shiftry was blankly staring as he sat in the lawn chair.

"So..." Elekid said in confusion.

"I've seen some horrible crud," said Shiftry.

 _Shiftry is Nuzleaf's older brother, and also gets most of his knowledge from the internet. He doesn't know as much about the computer world as his sibling does, but he has had more experience. He was usually a nice and cheerful Pokémon, but that all changed when he downloaded a Tor browser and explored the deep web. He accidentally came across a truly horrifying live feed, and he has never been the same._

 ** _Contestant no. 7: Lopunny (female)_**

When Elekid saw Lopunny, he fainted.

"Oh... Oh my... What happened here?" Lopunny asked in shock

"So I heard you were a model. Am I correct?" Machamp said as he walked up to her.

"Yes! I recently became one, but the fans love me already!"

"I can... definitely see why."

 _Lopunny is a 20-year-old Pokémon model who is rising a little bit in fame. She does photoshoots every now and then, but not too much. All of her male and lesbian fans want her, but she has a boyfriend already (Author's note: It's okay to mention lesbians in K+ fanfiction. I have/had a kids book about gay penguins, so this has nothing on it)._

 ** _Contestant no. 8: Wynaut (female)_**

After a quick recovery, Elekid went on to review Wynaut.

"So, how old are you?" asked Elekid.

"Why are you asking me that?" Wynaut asked back.

"Because I'm interviewing you..."

"Why are you interviewing me?"

Elekid frowned.

"I'm interviewing you because we need to know more about you in this game show."

"Why am I on a game show?"

"Sigh..."

"Why did you sigh?"

 _It was impossible for us to review Wynaut because she would only ask questions beginning with "Why". AND THAT'S THE ONLY THING SHE'D DO._

 ** _Contestant no. 9: Timburr (male)_**

Timburr sat on his log instead of the lawn chair.

"You appear to be a rebel..."

"Ever since I was 6 years old, my parents began to abuse me. They never thought I had the potential to become a professional fighter, so they tried to make me become one. I felt horrible, and I told them I wasn't interested in becoming a fighter, but they wouldn't stop. I just wanted to work at the Cheesecake Factory, but my parents stank," Timburr replied.

"Oh. I'm very sorry..."

"Ever since I was 6 years old, my parents began to abuse me. They never thought I had the potential to become a professional fighter, so they tried to make me become one. I felt horrible, and I told them I wasn't interested in becoming a fighter, but they wouldn't stop. I just wanted to work at the Cheesecake Factory, but my parents stank," Timburr repeated.

"Okay, um..."

 _Ever since he was 6 years old, his parents began to abuse him. They never thought he had the potential to-screw it, you get the gist. I don't need to write this for the third time._

 ** _Contestant no. 10: Lurantis (female)_**

Elekid got excited because he was about to review a Pokemon from Generation 7.

"Hi, how are you?!" Elekid asked, feeling confident.

"I'm doing okay, but I didn't choose to be here," Lurantis replied.

"And why is that?"

"Apparently your company was able to make a deal with Nintendo to put a Pokemon from Generation 7 into this game show, and they chose me. I'm pretty darn bored..."

"I'm sure everyone's going to treat you nicely, so don't worry."

"Are you sure no one will ask me about the upcoming game?"

"They definitely won't... what does Marshadow look like?!" Elekid asked, completely lying about what he just said.

 _Lurantis is 24 and enjoys living in the Alola region, which is currently under construction. She is friends with Gumshoos and Cutiefly, and they know about all the information that hasn't been revealed yet. They refuse to share it with anyone who doesn't live in the Alola region._

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DID IT. I've been in school so I never get time to write stuff.**


	2. The tour

**This story takes place BEFORE the release of Pokem** **on Sun and Moon, just so you know.**

 _ **On the first day of Christmas, yours truly gave to you:**_

 _ **Another freakin' chapter of this crud...**_

Machamp decided to have a little chat with Elekid and Magnemite, who just woke up, behind the scenes.

"Well, the interviews are over. Is there anything else we're supposed to do before we actually start the game show?" said Machamp. Elekid sighed in disapproval.

"SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Magnemite. "YOU'RE THE LEADER OF ALL THIS! HOW THE HECK DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO?!"

"I thought you guys would actually manage everything while I just... hosted." Machamp replied.

"Our job was to interview people. We thought you had everything planned out." Elekid complained.

"Well, I don't... Dang, now I have to cancel this show, and everything will have been pointless," Machamp said.

Just then, the mysterious voice of a 14-year-old was heard.

"...wait..."

"What was that," Magnemite said, looking around the room they were in.

"...I can help..."

Elekid sent a thunderbolt towards the direction the voice was coming from: the vent above a small desk. A dumb, high-pitched scream was heard from inside.

"GOD DANGIT!" said the voice. Suddenly, the vent burst open and a 14-year-old boy fell out. He had a gray beanie on and he wore a futuristic outfit. His dark brown hair was long and his eyes were somewhat big. He looked VERY angry.

"Elekid. Next time you hear a voice saying he can help you not go through the most awkward crud ever, DON'T FRICKING ATTACK IT UNLESS NECESSARY," he yelled.

"Hey, why do you think I attacked you? It could've been Magnemite..." Elekid replied. Magnemite shot a death glare at him.

"None of that matters, boys. What DOES matter is that I can help... like I said earlier," the boy continued.

"And who are you?"

"Me? I'm the only and only Darkwrath, and I am about to tell you how to manage this show-thingy-doodle."

"Really?" said Machamp. He needed this information quite a lot.

"Yeah... just tour the house your contestants will be living in. It's that easy, and you all are idiots," Darkwrath replied. He then flew back into the vent, mumbling to himself. The three Pokemon stood there in a state of confusion.

"So..."

Machamp started up the camera again, but this time Magnemite was recording and Machamp was in the center of the screen. They were recording just outside the Big Brother home: A fancy, blue, Victorian house with 2 stories.

"Welcome back to Big Brother: Pokemon edition! I'm your host, Machamp, and we are right outside the amazing house our contestants are hanging out in for the next few months. They will have a lot of horrible first-world problems to face here, including long periods of nothing to do, limited hot water in the showers, and the worst possible thing ever: no wifi! They will have NO contact with the outside world AT ALL.

"I really feel sorry for them," Elekid muttered.

"HEY! NO TALKING WHILE I TOUR this amaaaaaaaaaazing house!" Machamp replied with a mood swing. "Let's check the interior to get a better look at our houseguests'... habitat."

Machamp went inside the building through the front door. Magnemite and Elekid followed suit with the camera.

"Upon walking in, there is a hallway with five doors, two on each wall and one and the end of the hallway," Machamp explained in the house. "The closer left door leads into the living room, the closer right door leads to the kitchen, which is connected to the dining room in the farther right door. The backyard can be accessed from the dining room. Finally, the farther left door leads to the bedroom. The doors to the red room and bathrooms are there."

"What about the door at the end of the hallway?" Elekid asked. Machamp told him to shut up and that it leads to the stairs to the second story, which the contestants are not allowed to enter for some reason.

After an hour-long tour of the entire house (except for the second floor), Machamp and co. were tuckered out like heck. Magnemite was bored out of his mind.

"Well, that's... the house, *wheeze* everyone! SHUT DOWN THAT CAMERA!" Machamp barked. He needed a break.

Magnemite turned off his camera as the three of them walked away, leaving the house empty and secluded for now.

If you were still there and waited for 30 minutes, you would've heard a faint rustle in the bushes near the house.

 **I have plans. They will tire me, but it will be good for you guys. Ok...**


	3. Limousines

_**On the second day of Christmas, yours truly gave to you...**_

 ** _Two Pokemon game cartridges..._**

 ** _And another freakin' chapter of this crud..._**

5 limousines pulled up in front of the Big Brother home, each containing two Pokemon houseguests. The first limousine's door opened, and out came...

Nuzleaf and Shiftry!

Nuzleaf was pulling Shiftry, who had a blank expression on his face, out of the limo. They saw Machamp & co., and Nuzleaf immediately got triggered.

"Oh god, not you again," he grumbled, making sure they heard. Elekid gave him a mean look.

They went into the house. Machamp asked where their bags were, but Elekid told him to shut up. The second limousine's door opened, and out came...

Charmander and Snubbull!

Charmander ran out of the limousine as fast as he could, leaving Snubbull behind. "Oh dear!" she shouted as she slowly stepped out of the long car.

"He would just completely ignore me whenever I tried to talk to him. What a moron..." she continued as she made her way to the house.

Machamp again pointed out that they had no luggage of any type with them, but Elekid hushed him again. The third limousine's door opened, and out came...

Lurantis and Lopunny!

Magnemite gazed at both of them with awe, especially since he only really knew two of the contestants. Lurantis was texting someone on her phone while Lopunny walked in a rather attractive way. If Magnemite had a mouth, he would've been drooling.

Again, none of them had luggage. Machamp decided to refrain from asking what was going on this time considering what happened before. The fourth limousine's door opened, and out came...

Timburr and Wynaut!

Both of them walked to the house casually, none of them saying a word. A conversation between them would have been very... strange.

They weren't carrying anything. Machamp didn't bat an eye until the fifth limousine's door opened and the remaining two houseguests, Pichu and Blissey, came out. Something seemed unusual about Blissey, though. She seemed a lot fatter than normal. As soon as Elekid asked what was wrong, Blissey spat out ten suitcases and she returned to normal size.

"Don't ask," she said as she walked into the house with Pichu. Pichu was acting so innocent, it almost seemed fake...

 **Short chapter because it's 3 AM right now. Wow...**

 **Yes, I'm gonna write DAILY for 12 days to celebrate the holidays. I'm beyond scared.**


	4. Week 1

**Ok... I CAN'T WRITE DAILY. School... I'll put effort into the ongoing chapters, so don't worry one bit!**

 _ **On the third day of Christmas, yours truly gave to you...**_

 _ **More than three days of inactivity...**_

 ** _Two Pokemon game cartridges..._**

 ** _And another freakin' chapter of this crud..._**

And so it begins... Every houseguest is in the Big Brother household, and they will be in there for quite a while depending on how they do. There is no privacy, too... START!

 **WEEK 1**

The first thing Charmander did when he got inside the house was go to the bathroom; he was in that limo for two hours! When he found the bathroom and sat on the toilet, he noticed a camera on the ceiling. It was staring right at him. This made him very uncomfortable.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" he yelled. There was a microphone attached to his cheek, so he knew whoever was in charge of the cameras could hear him.

Everyone had a microphone, and those things were very hard to see. They were camouflaged microphones, and each one was made specifically for the user of it. The camouflage was there because it would remove some distractions and add to the realism of the game show while also projecting everyone's voice to the viewers. The microphones had comfortable padding on them, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable to wear them. It was against the rules to remove the microphone from your face. If one were to remove their microphone, they would be escorted to the red room by Magnemite, who would then put the mic back on. The microphones have a built-in tracker that allows anyone in charge of cameras to see where the microphone is, just in case anyone were to sneakily remove their microphone without letting the camera see it. Houseguests were only allowed to take their microphone off in the shower because they weren't waterproof.

It had only been ten minutes since Charmander entered the building, but he was already feeling a wide range of emotions, from embarrassment to fear and even anger. He wanted to go out immediately after he went in. The feeling of being watched no matter where he went was horrible to him.

Snubbull, on the other hand, loved this attention. She had always wanted to do a vlog like those people on Youtube, but she could never get her hands on a camera. This, however, was the closest thing to a vlog for her. She didn't mind being watched taking a shower or sleeping, though she would've preferred to have a normal vlog. At least the bathroom cameras were never shown on TV or on the Big Brother: Pokemon edition website.

If you were on the website right now, you would've seen her in the living room, relaxing on a comfy chair. She loves comfy chairs, but so does Lopunny. What's good is that there are two comfy chairs in the room, so there'd be no issues...

 **ADVERTISEMENT**

Hi! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't know what the heck I'm doing in a Pokemon fanfiction, but I don't care! I'm here to showcase my new game, Sonic '07! It's worse than Sonic '06! Pre-order it now for $70! Bye, now!

 **WE NOW RETURN TO BIG BROTHER...**

Blissey was confused that night. Her mattress was flipped over and off of her bed, leaving a less comfortable and much lower surface on the bed frame. She hadn't done it, and she knew it didn't start out that way because she remembered seeing the bed earlier, and it was perfectly fine. This had only happened to her bed.

She knew someone else did it.

After fixing the bed, Blissey realized that she had to go to the bathroom. She was afraid of doing it before since there were cameras there, but now she decided to face her small fear.

It wasn't so bad. She decided to go as fast as she could, and she wasn't feeling too bad afterward. She only returned to her bad mood when she came back into the bedroom to notice that her mattress was flipped again. Lurantis was sitting in the room this time, and she seemed bored out of her mind, but that didn't stop Blissey from suspecting her to be the culprit of this mischief.

"Lurantis!" she said.

"Yes?" Lurantis replied.

"Did you flip my mattress?!"

"No..."

"Are you lying?"

"No..."

"Then who did it? Do you know?"

"I haven't been focused on my surroundings, but I thought I saw Charmander flip it. I didn't do anything, though, because it wasn't my business."

"Dangit, Lurantis! Ah, I'll just sleep on it and resolve everything tomorrow..."

Shiftry helped Blissey get her bed mattress back on the frame. Shiftry was cool, but very mute. Blissey didn't understand him. She just went to sleep.

When she woke up, she was on the floor with her mattress over her face.

 **END OF WEEK 1**

 **Sorry that I can't write daily, everyone. I have a lot of things I have to do, giving me little free time.**


End file.
